


I'm here

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, alternative jobs au, police officer! Sousuke, sousuke got shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi gets a call with some disturbing news regarding Sousuke's well being. Rushing to the hospital to find him, they try to make the best out of the situation but it's not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I just gave Sousuke even more pain oops.   
> anyway uhh.. it isn't stated but Kisumi and Sousuke are married, which is a reason why the receptionist is quick to give him the room Sousuke is in. Kisumi changed his surname from Shigino to Yamazaki of free will upon marrying Sousuke.  
> enjoy!

When Kisumi got the phone call, he was quick to literally drop everything he was doing and rush out of the house. 

The hospital was his destination and when he had parked, he all but ran inside to find out where Sousuke was. The woman at the reception seemed to understand his urgency and told him right away. 

His feet couldn’t bring him to the room fast enough, but when he first got there, he was completely out of breath. Kisumi didn’t bother to hide it as he walked inside the room. 

Sousuke was half sitting in the bed with some heavy bandages on his shoulder, the shoulder he already had fucked up through swimming years prior. 

“Sousuke…” Kisumi whispers out his name and Sousuke turns his head to look at him with a somewhat sad smile. “Hey.” 

The word that comes out of his mouth shocks Kisumi. “Don’t hey me, Sousuke! I got a call that you were shot, I literally dropped everything to get here and you hey me?” He’s frowning deeply and trying to keep back the tears he feels sting in the corners of his eyes. 

Sousuke’s expression softens and he gestures for Kisumi to come over with his good arm. “This isn’t easy for either of us, Kisumi.” Sousuke waits patiently until Kisumi has climbed onto the bed and is snuggled into his good side. 

Shaking his head, Kisumi buries his face into the crook of Sousuke’s neck. “Of course it isn’t easy.” He takes a deep breath before looking up at Sousuke. “Did it go straight through?” The worried expression is back on his face. 

Sousuke nods slightly, then he leans back against the bed that has almost half of it raised so Sousuke doesn’t need to lay flat out. “Yeah, it did. Luckily, it didn’t hit too much bone.” Sousuke can only watch as Kisumi breathes out somewhat relieved. 

“You’ll have to go to physical therapy again though, won’t you?” Kisumi turns around and sits on his knees beside Sousuke in the bed. 

Sousuke closes his eyes for a bit. “Yeah, I’ll have to do that. It’s going to be tough, but I have you, right?” In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sousuke smiles. However, Kisumi can tell it’s fake. 

“Of course you have me Sousuke. But, you’ll also get support from your other friends.” Kisumi frowns and leans up to kiss Sousuke gently before leaning his head slightly on his good shoulder. 

“I know that, thank you.” Sousuke looks down at Kisumi and turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

They sit in silence after that, but it’s mostly just because they’re both trying to take in the severity of their situation. Getting shot isn’t easy to deal with, but being the partner of someone who was shot isn’t easy either. 

“Sousuke, stop thinking so much. We’ll be fine, okay. I helped you through the whole shoulder thing before because you didn’t want to tell Rin and I ran into you at the hospital.” Kisumi is wearing a frown again, but it’s a different kind of frown. 

Before he can open his mouth to reply to that, Kisumi has started talking again. “Just trust me. I won’t leave your side, not until you ask me to and I know it’s not the shame talking.” He cups Sousuke’s cheeks gently and Sousuke can do nothing but lean into the touch. 

Kisumi knows he’s hit bull’s eye when it’s been a minute and Sousuke still haven’t said anything. “I’m here, you know? Talk to me. I’ll never judge you.” Kisumi sighs softly and threads his fingers though Sousuke’s short, black hair. 

He says nothing more, but he moves to sit in such a way that Sousuke can lean against him without hurting his injured shoulder. Kisumi nuzzles his face into his hair and sighs. “Just let it out, Sousuke, it’s just us here. It’s okay.” 

It takes a minute, but Kisumi can hear the change in Sousuke’s breathing and from that moment on it’s not long before quiet sobs are wrecking through his body. Kisumi doesn’t say anything, he just holds Sousuke as gently as he can without hurting him.

He’s never liked the fact that Sousuke keeps bottling everything up and putting on a brave face. Never has Kisumi liked that, so he slowly but surely tries to change that. This moment, in the hospital room, is one of many steps. Kisumi is willing to take them all and stick through them all. Especially now.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to take the shoulder he already fucked up while swimming. i am so sorry sousuke..


End file.
